The Hunger Games
by BowserJrWii
Summary: A fight to the death event happens annually, and only one victor makes it out alive, or so it seems. Join Bowser Jr. as he experiences the Hunger Games, along with many other Mario Characters, who will become this years victor?
1. The Reaping

**The Hunger Games - (Super Mario Edition): Chapter 1**

**The Reaping -**

Time shifted quickly. Almost too quickly for what kept everyone up at night, the dreaded and heartbreaking moment of the reaping. Two tributes from each of the twelve districts are chosen, against their will, to compete in The Hunger Games. A dangerous and bloody battle to the death, where only one will make it out alive, or so it seems. The most cruel part of the event is that it is broadcasted for all citizens of the Capitol to watch.

I dragged myself into bed, fearing the day that awaits me. Tomorrow was the reaping. I pull the covers over me and close my eyes tightly, trying to imagine what life would be like if poverty had not reached our district, how the quality of life would be far more suited for everyone's needs. Every last one of us hated our life's, but still we were worth saving, and the Capitol did the opposite for us. Eventually I reached a deep sleep, good enough to keep me alive tomorrow at the reaping...

My eyes open slowly and steadily, I try to sleep a little longer by attempting to close my eyes a little more, but something just won't let me. My heart pounds against my chest and an unwanted adrenaline begins to pump around my body. Uneasily, I pull myself out of bed and leave the our hut with my family, my Father, Bowser, and all my brothers and one sister. They weren't actually my brothers or sisters, they just live with us. Sandy roads surrounded by mountains lead the pathway to the reaping, I couldn't stop walking, it just wasn't allowed. A breeze brushed against my body, slightly easing the stress, but it wasn't enough.

Mumbles can be heard near by, we're defiantly close now. Around a small hill can be seen a large crowd of people awaiting for the names to be reaped from the large glass container. Situated at the back of the crowd, me, my Father and the Koopalings can just about hear what was going on.

"We would like to welcome you all to the 74 annual Hunger Games reaping, there will be two tributes from our district and 12 others, totalling to 24 tributes all together. So let's get started, shall we?"

A large stage is upfront with a tall toad reading out lines that where all to familiar. I closed my eyes, time seemed to slow down and my hearing seems to focus only on what was important.

"The first tribute from our district, 12, shall be Wendy O' Koopa"

My eyes open in shock, my closest friend has been reaped first. I can't let her go, at least not by her self. My body stiffens and I struggle to think... I shout

"I stand as tribute". The crowd emits a loud and shocked gasp, unexpectedly.

"Well, what do we have here, our first ever volunteer? I am not going to question that" the toad said, with great joy. We both quickly and steadily treaded out way up to the stage.

Wendy whispers "What's wrong with you Jr! You are going to get your self killed!"

I reply "We are all going to end up dying here anyway. Let's just get it over with".

We are both taken off stage. The toad escorts us to some sort of lounge, the walls brightly coloured blue and tables and chairs take up most of the floor space. Each table is neatly organised with foods and other expensive editable content.

"Enjoy it whilst it lasts, you have a long journey ahead of you!" She exclaims, me and Wendy nod.


	2. A Long journey ahead Begins

**The Hunger Games - (Super Mario Edition): Chapter 2**

**A "Long journey ahead of you" Begins -**

Me and Wendy sit at one of the tables, at opposite ends. We're both deep in thoughts, regretful and heartbreaking thoughts of losing everything that we are, our life's.

"You do realise there isn't any going back now, until we win" mumbles Wendy,

"If we win that is, and we will win, together, even if it does mean dying together" I reply, noticing a small piece of paper on the table, kept in good condition. It lists all other tributes for this years Hunger Games. I hand it to Wendy, it reads:

DISTRICT 1-

Diddy Kong

Baby Mario

DISTRICT 2-

Maddie Koopa

Toadette

DISTRICT 3-

Yoshi

Pom Pom

DISTRICT 4-

Birdo

Baby Rosalina

DISTRICT 5-

Baby Peach

Dixy Kong

DISTRICT 6-

Baby Luigi

Koopa Troopa

DISTRICT 7-

Baby Daisy

Peach

DISTRICT 8-

Daisy

Wario

DISTRICT 9-

Waluigi

Shy Guy

DISTRICT 10-

Luigi

Dry Bones

DISTRICT 11-

Hammer Bro

Toadsworth

DISTRICT 12-

Wendy O' Koopa

Bowser Koopa Jr.

I couldn't keep my eyes still, they kept rolling and rolling over the note, as I thought about how the whole thing might play out on the arena grounds. The toad walked back into the room and introduced herself as Effie Trinket, and explains that she will be caring for us during the time we are named "Tributes of district 12".

"We shall leave soon, our train awaits us. It will take us to the Capitol, where you will impress the sponsors, I have faith in you too." Effie announces, she smiles. She seems very happy about it all, as if she is unaware of what The Hunger Games is.

Effie escorts us to the train, it is very similar looking to the room we were just in, large and painted brightly blue, containing tons of tables and chairs with foods.

She tells us to eat all we want and enjoy ourselves, I place myself in the corner of the room as the train begins to pull away and high speeds.

"Your not very talkative, are you?" Exclaims Wendy, "You seem way to depressed to impress any sponsor, try a smile, for me". I raid my cheeks slightly and pull a small smile, in hope that she will give up on the whole sponsorship thing. I couldn't impress anyone, a sponsor or not. A sudden change of location happens, me and Wendy stare into the newly emerged Capitol from our window. Buildings seem to almost scrape the sky, and next to it all is an arena, a large mountain-covered area with lots of forest and jungle covering it all up. With a small open circle in the middle. Effie walks back into the room,

"Welcome to the Capitol" she grins.


End file.
